ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy/Tropes/What Could Have Been
This list shows how CTSB games and other media was originally tend to be. General *Oscar's widow Madison McDougal-Hamilton was originally chosen by Oscar himself to continue the series after his passing as part of his personal wish. However, she ended up to decline, affirming that "it would be a tough task to fill my late husband's big shoes. I dunno if I would be able to handle too much work", although she'd still work on the series. **She suggested instead to Mark: Time Janitor's creator Ryan Curcwald, himself a good friend of Hamilton and the husband of Good Ol' Magic's creator Stella McDonnell, herself one of Madison's closest friends, to take over the franchise, since TBD. After some talks with him and his wife, Ryan opted to accept the challenge, affirming that "TBD". *Some writers orginally intended to kill off Alexis Doll, considering that TBD. However, due to fans of Alexis not liking it and Ryan's refusal to do such thing, often comparing it negatively with the infamous Spider-Man plotline The Night Gwen Stacy Died, they decided to make her leave the series by moving to protect the galaxy with Triston. That still made Alexis fans mad, but not as harsh as the original plan. *for Green Classic era (1993-2000) Collin the Speedy Boy (1993) *Collin the Speedy Boy originally wasn't Collin the Speedy Boy at all. Originally, he was tended to be a anthromorphic mouse named Mousey who was to grab and throw stuff at enemies. However, Mousey was briefly revived as a speedy mouse, but the creators wanted him to be human. *Collin was originally given several names before Collin was chosen. *The game was originally going to have a Nintendo Entertainment System version, which could've been the only CTSB game to ever have a NES game, but that was scrapped since they wanted it to focus more on 16-bit more than 8-bit. *The game was originally going to be released on both Commodore 64, Amiga, Atari Jaguar and Amiga CD32, but these three were cancelled. The Amiga CD32 version was to be one of the launch titles for the console. *Bryte was originally going to be a human, as one of the ideas they had is a mad scientist and was also going to be a male. *Tommy the Opossum was originally going to be a shrew. *The game was originally going to be one-shot, but due to the game's success, it unexpectedly spawned a franchise. (W.I.P) Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (1995) (W.I.P) Collin's Game Gear Journey (1996) (W.I.P) Collin and The Island of The Bots (1997) *According to a interview on a VHS copy that you can only get at Domino's Pizza via a promotion, the game was planned to have a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64 and SEGA Genesis versions, but due to SNES reaching its end years and SEGA Genesis being defunct, both versions were cancelled. The reason for the game's Nintendo 64 version cancellation is unknown. *A PC version was planned to released alongside with the SEGA Saturn and PlayStation, but the version was delayed until 1998 to fix major bugs. *The game was supposed to end with Collin dying and being resurrected, but they scratched that, saving that element for other games. *This game was to be called Collin the Speedy Boy 3. *Courtnei was to debut in that game, but she ended up debuting at Legends. (W.I.P) Collin and The Swift of Light (1998) *According to a magazine, versions for SEGA Saturn and Nintendo 64 were considered, but due to SEGA Saturn's low sales and defunction and difficulties, those versions were cancelled. (W.I.P) Baylee (1999) *Originally, Baylee was to go Super Baylee on the game's final boss. But due to the game's rushed production, that was never in the final game. *Bryte was to appear in the game, but since the game was rushed, she was left out. *Before we have over 18 levels in the final product, the game was actually promised to have over 30 levels instead of 18. As well, due to the rushed production, it was cut to 18 we all know today. (W.I.P) Modern era (2001-present) Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem (2001) *Three months in 2000 before they made a decision to revamp the characters, two prototypes are revealed, and it shows that the game was originally going to have Classic designs. *It was originally titled Collin the Speedy Boy Returns. *On 2003, while the game was about to be ported to Xbox, Warner Bros. had considered porting the game to N-Gage, but due to limitations and difficulties, the version was cancelled. *An original Face Paint villain, which was worked as Zane in the final release, was originally gonna be the main villain until they decided to keep Bryte. *In a early PSX demo disc receiven from McDonald's, the demo had a completely early title screen, early HUD and a early Icy Mountain (named Icy Peaks in the demo). This tells that Icy Mountain was originally going to be caled Icy Peaks, but the reason they renamed it is to avoid confusion with the Spyro: Year of The Dragon level Icy Peak. *The game was almost given a sequel that was to be released on 2002, being titled Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Zane's Revenge and was to feature Zane the Face Paint, who was one of the bosses of the CTSB 3D, as the main antagonist and was to be a collaboration with Vivendi Universal. According to the gameplay, it had the same gameplay as Spyro: A Hero's Tail. However, it was soon cancelled on August 2002, a month before it had a release date and was reworked as Collin the Speedy Boy: The Tale of Shadow, and was released on June 2003. However, Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Zane's Revenge almost saw the light once again as Traveller's Tales expressed interest in finishing the game. However, since CTSB is ending its game series in 2021, it bit the dust for good this time. (W.I.P) Halie: Haunted House (2002) *There was a cutscene where a big red ghost said "What the hell are you doing in MY hut?" during early concepts. That woud've been the first Collin the Speedy Boy to include swearing. That was edited to prevent a T rating, having the scene kept, but the ghost now saying "What are you doing in MY hut?" and Kristina: The Great Rescue ended up being the first game to include swearing. *The final boss's early concept looked way more scary compared to one the final boss looked like today. *According to the old issue of Time magazine back on 2002 and one of the developers on the behind the video, this game was originally going to be released on Nintendo 64 and PlayStation, but due to Nintendo 64 going defunct and experiencing difficulties on the PlayStation, they chose to cancel those versions. *Bryte was originally going to appear in a cameo, but was removed due to difficulties. *(reserved for Coolot) (W.I.P) Kristina: The Great Rescue (2005) *This game was originally going to be rated M for Mature by the ESRB, as the game was originally planned to include blood, strong language and even smoking. However, the reviews are both extremely negative for both workers, fans and critics alike, so they decided to rework the game, tone down the bloody violence and only give the mild language, and cut the smoking into only one scene. However, when the E10+ rating is created, they chose to rework the game a bit, completely remove the blood and remove some scenes with cussing, and this game was given a E10+ rating, which they sticked to in the final concept. *This was supposed to be the final game to feature the 1995-2005 cast, however, due to them not involved anymore and some quitting, they decided to give them new actors. **Before Jason Griffith was chosen for the final game, Warner Bros. chose Larry Brantley, the voice of the beloved Wishbone and Soundshock the Griffin, to provide the voice. However, due to him being very busy, they choose Jason Griffith, the voice of Collin we know and love today. *(reserved for Coolot) Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure (2018) *At earlier concepts of the game, Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure was originally going to have the life system like all CTSB games. *Originally, Evelynn was going to be playable as well. Due to difficulties, the idea was scrapped, and added her as a NPC. *The game was originally aimed for its October 12, 2018 release date. *At first, it was to be called Collin and Braces. *During a Gamescon interview, a PlayStation Vita version was originally considered, but was cancelled. (W.I.P) Movies Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse (2019) *Starspeed was planned to be the only survivor in his dimension. Although it was partly made it to the final cut, one survivor ended up being added (being Pink Bolt/Alexis). Collin the Speedy Boy (2020) *The movie was originally going to be released on 2003, being traditionally-animated and was to be produced by Silver Pictures, which would've made it the first film from Silver Pictures to be animated. *Originally, the directors of Kung Fu Panda, Mark Osborne and John Stevenson, were originally going to direct the film. *According to the interview with Peter Ramsey, Mattie Gargis was to appear in the 2020 film. Yet, she was removed from the film. *Aside from Mattie being in the early script, a worker, a month after CTSB was released in cinemas, had put out a very early script (back being directed by Osborne and Stevenson), being written back in 2016, before they were told to rewrite the whole script. This tells changes between this early script and the final one: **By the length of the script, the film was planned to last for 95 minutes instead of 107 minutes. **Originally, some songs like Cheap Thrills by Sia ft. Sean Paul and Burn by Ellie Goulding, were originally going to be played in the film. ***Also, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls was also originally going to be played during a scene with Collin, Alexis and Mattie and was also to play the sad version of that song when Collin dies. **Mattie was originally, as well, gonna fall in love with Collin along with Alexis. However, as Mattie was removed from the final cut, Evelynn takes her role. **Collin was originally going to turn Super in the near climax to defeat Bryte. This was removed in the final film. Collin does go Super in the sequel. **Collin was also originally gonna die in the near climax of the film, being resurrected by becoming Super. This was also scrapped. Collin did die in the end of Beyond FingerTown, but love revived him. **The destruction of Alabama was originally going to be more darker and would add a on-screen death. **Cooper was originally going to speak in the first film, but was scrapped and saved that for the sequel. *According to a old interview with the directors of Kung Fu Panda, this film was originally aimed for its PG-13 rating. *dates *WB originally had plans to release a sequel to the 2020 film. However, due to the film boming, it was confirmed that the movie would receive a reboot instead. Category:Tropes Category:Early concepts Category:Collin the Speedy Boy